Reborn Wolves
by MonkeyPaw12
Summary: The wolves have been reborn. In this sequel to "Okami, The Red Wolf" What will happen? Okami's sister has been taken by an unknown Noble, and what secrets will her sister find out while she's being held captive? And will Okami finally be able to show her feelings for the one wolf she loves? Find out in this sequel! OcxTsume
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer; I do not own Wolf's Rain, BONES does**

Reborn Wolves

-Prologue-

A gray pelted wolf curled around her pups. She licked the heads of all three, and gave a small whine, "oh my little ones... Something terrible is coming... I'm going to have to take you somewhere they won't find you..."

The mother wolf looked at each one in turn. One had a full black pelt, the other was a bit tan with a lighter mask, and the third, which was a male, was a bit darker than the second. She sat there for a moment, and raised her head as a male wolf crawled into the hole, "the humans are coming. Let's go."

She nodded, picked up two of the pups, and stood up. She glanced at the other wolf, "take the small male, I can't carry them all."

"Are you sure? We can't go the same way, we're going to have to separate so they won't kill us_ all_," he went over to the other pup.

She flattened her ears, "I know. But I might drop them while I run without realizing it."

The other wolf gave a grunt and grabbed the pup. He ran out and into the woods with it. Another whine escaped her, and she ran off into the woods, but in a different direction. As she ran through the woods, she began to hear gunfire, and tried to quicken her pace._ I've got to get these pups somewhere away! Those humans are just gonna keep tracking us down... Maybe if I hide them somewhere, and run off, they might make it..._ She looked at the two females that she held. The tan pelted one was looking with small eyes at the plants around them. The other just continued to yawn.

_They don't even know what's going on..._ She gave a low growl, and ran deeper into the woods. Soon coming to a small abandoned hole in the ground, she put them in it. The tan one looked up at her, "where are you going? You're coming back... Right?"

She sighed, "y-yes. I'll be back soon. If I don't happen to be back by sunset, keep your sister safe, alright?"

She blinked, "yes mom. But I know you'll be back! You're just going hunting right? So what's the worst that could happen." the pup wagged her tail.

The mother wolf licked them both, "right, I'm just saying if I'm not back, take care of your sister."

The little pup nodded, "where's our brother?"

"Your father took him somewhere else, don't worry. I'm sure you'll see them again.." she trailed off, and raised her head as she heard voices, "I'll be back, now what ever you do, don't leave this den. Not unless you need food or something. If you hear _anything_, stay inside." she began backing out.

The black pup smiled, "bye ma! Be back soon!"

The mother saddened and began running off. _Please, protect my pups..._ She began dashing around the trees, deliberately making paw prints in the ground._ At least it might keep the humans away from them._ She heard more voices, and turned her head. Three humans were beginning to follow her, and they all had guns. They didn't have them aimed at her, but they still were loaded with bullets.

She snapped her head back into the direction she was running when she heard a loud rifle going off._ Oh no! My other pup!_ She tried her best to outrun the humans to catch up to her mate, where ever he was. But one of the humans had stopped, and aimed the gun at her.

She tripped over the ground as a bullet hit her side, and gave a yelp. The other two came up to her, and looked at each other, "didn't she have pups? We tracked it to a small den, and I could swear there were different furs."

"She probably abandoned them somewhere," the other grunted, grabbing out a small knife.

The female wolf looked at them, and began to growl. She bared her fangs, and as the human came closer, she snapped at his leg. He tried to back away as he gave a small scream, but her teeth were sinking in his flesh. She tried to rip the flesh off, but had to let go. The bullet that hit her side was still in her skin. She felt blood oozing out.

The human put a hand on her neck, and stuck the knife where her bullet wound was. She let out a howl of pain and tried biting and squirming. Soon, she went still, and she closed her eyes.

The two pups looked around the den they were left in. The tan one looked at her sister, "did you hear that loud sound? I think it was a rifle! I hear the other wolves talk about how humans carry rifles around to shoot us wolves."

The black pup nodded, "I wonder if they are after our mom! I sure hope not!"

"I'm sure if they were, she would tear them to shreds," the tan pup blinked.

Her sister tried sniffing the air, "I can't smell anything but leaves... I'm hungry. When is she coming back?"

"She said she might not be back before sunset. And the sun _is_ going down."

"Aww... I wonder why she's taking so long."

"Me too. She's probably hunting deer."

"I hope it's something large, cause I'm _starving._"

The tan pup yawned, "let's just sleep, she'll probably be back when we wake up..."

Her sister nodded her agreement, "Okay."

The two pups kept close to each other to keep warm, and drifted off to sleep. Before the tan one went to sleep though, she kept her eyes on the entrance to the den._ I wonder why she sounded so sad when she left... And why did our father take our brother off somewhere? Things seem awfully bad... She kept mentioning if she wasn't back... Did she know something? Did she mean to not come back at all?_ Frowning, the pup gave a yawn and put her head on her small paws, finally giving way to sleep.

To be continued...

**A/N: Okay, so I've changed to prologue, and put the previous prologue into chapter one... I think I like it better this way. Also, tell me what you think about this so far! If some of you didn't know, this is a sequel to _Okami, The Red Wolf_! ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

Reborn Wolves

-Chapter One-

A young girl, around the age of sixteen, roamed the streets of a town. She had long brown hair, a type of blue shirt, and jeans. She had her hands in her pockets, and was heading down one road. Stopping, she lifted her head to watch a large ship fly by._ That ship is heading towards my home!_

She broke off into a run, keeping her eyes on the ship. She entered an alleyway, still keeping a close eye on the ship. As she continued down, she didn't see the teenage boy ahead, and ran straight into his back. She backed up, and rubbed her head.

The boy, who was around her age turned, "hey watch where-"

The girl looked up, and as soon as they made eye contact, she froze. Forgotten memories flooded throughout her mind, "Tsume?"

He blinked, "Okami! How? I.. I thought we died!"

Okami gently smiled, and hugged him, "I don't care... I'm just glad we're together again."

Tsume returned her hug, "what're you doing down here anyway?"

She gave a small gasp, "that's right! That Noble's ship-"

She was cut off as a scream filled the air. No human could hear it, but other animals could. Okami's eyes widened with terror, and she muttered, "Hikari..."

Nearly forgetting Tsume was there, she began to run off in the direction of the scream. As soon as she reached an abandoned building, she looked up to see the large ship flying off. She gasped and ran inside.

The place was a mess. She looked around for her sister, but couldn't find her._ No... They've taken her..._ She looked out the open window, and watched the ship fly away._ Why would they take her?_ She heard a set of footsteps and turned to see Tsume. He looked at the ship from the doorway of the room.

"We have to get Hikari back," Okami blinked, "I don't know why they've taken her, but she's in trouble. Come on."

As she began to walk out of the room, Tsume stopped her, "before we help her... Do you think the others are here somewhere in the city?"

Okami looked down, "I'm sure they are, but I don't know if they'll remember anything. I didn't remember anything until I ran into you just now." she continued through the building, and outside.

Tsume followed her, "let's try and look for them, then we can go help Hikari."

She glanced his way, "we'll split up, and meet back here."

He nodded, "be careful," Tsume then ran off in one direction.

Okami gave a small sigh, and went the opposite way._ Don't worry Hikari... We'll find you..._

* * *

The black wolf raised her head. She let out a low growl from inside her cage as a man walked by. The man stopped, knelt down and looked into the cage, "how is the little wolf this morning?"

The black wolf flattened her ears, "_Just_ fine. If this cage wasn't in my way, your face would no longer be called a face!" she snarled and stood up threateningly.

The man stood up, "that would be impossible, my dear wolf. Now, if you're ready to tell me; where is the other? Your sister? Okami was it her name?"

The female wolf bared her fangs, "like I'd tell a Noble like yourself. Go jump off this airship."

"Ah, well, once you are ready to tell me where your sister is, _Hikari_, then let me know. In the meantime, I'll have someone come down here with a beating stick, and let him beat you with it. Goodbye," and with that, the Noble left the room.

Hikari snorted and curled up in her cage, tail on her nose. She gave a soft sigh and closed her eyes._ Oh, Okami... I hope you're somewhere safe..._

It had been five days since the capture of Okami's sister. She and Tsume had found the others- Hige, Kiba, Toboe, and Blue -and had told them what happened to Hikari. They walked through a snowy terrain, mostly keeping silent. Okami looked up to the sky, wondering if Hikari was finding a way to escape the place she was in._ I hope they aren't killing her..._

Sighing, Okami put her hands in her pocket. Hige gave a groan, and annoyed that no one spoke, finally broke the silence, "so do you guys know who took Hikari?"

Tsume exchanged a glance with Okami, and she spoke, "it was a Noble, that I'm sure of. But who, I don't know."

Hige 'mmed' and looked at Blue, "I can't believe we've lived for half our lives and not remember our previous lives."

Okami grunted, "well, I don't know how. I'm amazed we have a second chance..." and then, Okami finally realized something.

_Where's the flower maiden? Was she reborn too?_ As if the thought was just enough, Okami soon scented Lunar Flowers. She raised her head to the sky, and faintly heard the eerie noise coming from an airship somewhere high in the clouds._ Is that where Hikari is?_

Kiba raised his head as well, as did the others. Okami heard the faint mutter from Kiba, "Cheza..."

She gave a rough sigh and looked down at her , something hit her._ Why would a Noble take Hikari? She's just an ordinary wolf, and to a human eye, she's just a girl... Something's not right..._ She gritted her teeth, and closed her eyes._ Gosh darn it! If only I knew..._

She opened her eyes as she felt someone's presence, and looked up to see Tsume in front of her. She blinked as he continued to stare at her. Okami turned her head for a moment._ What's his problem?_ Tsume began to walk closer to her, making her heartbeat race.

He put a hand on her shoulder, and brushed the hair out of her face._ What the-_ Before she could finish her thought, Tsume pressed his lips against hers. Eyes widened with shock, all Okami could do was stare. After a moment, she took in some courage, and returned his kiss.

Moments passed, and Tsume gently pulled his head back, and pulled her into a hug. He then whispered to her, "we'll find your sister, don't worry."

She gave a small smile, and Tsume began to follow the others. They had no idea of the moment she and Tsume had just shared. Okami hesitated a moment, and then began to run after them. As they continued through the snow, Okami kept a smile on her face.

She stared at the ground in front of her through half opened eyes, and she had her fingers to her lips. _I can't believe he _kissed_ me..._ She looked up, and realized that the sun began to set. The other wolves began to look around for a place to rest.

Hikari looked up. She stared out the window as the moon began to rise. Sighing, she sat upwards and looked around._ I wonder if there are any other wolves here... Or any other animals._ Hikari walked up to her bars, now in her human illusion, and thought she saw a pair of green eyes in a cage across from her. She realized that there were other cages, but no signs of any animals in them.

Hikari frowned, and looked back to the cage in front of her.

"I see you finally know someone else is here," She nearly jumped as a voice spoke to her.

She tensed and kept her gaze at the other cage, "who are you? _What_ are you?"

"You have a sad sense of smell if you had to ask that last question. Don't you know a wolf when you smell one?" it gave a soft growl.

"Then _who_ are you?" she repeated her question.

The other wolf came up to the bars, "My name is Eiyū."

Hikari studied the other wolf. He was a dark tan wolf with green eyes, and a lighter mask. She blinked._ Kinda looks like Okami, just a darker pelt... And green eyes.._ Changing to her wolf form, she sat down, "Eiyū huh?"

He nodded, "I heard your name was... Hikari, is it?"

She grunted her reply, and lay her head on her paws, "Well, why are you here? And how long have you been here?"

He gave a low growl, "I've been here for longer than a few months. And why I'm here? I don't even know."

Hikari blinked once more and squinted her eyes._ This wolf looks familiar. Was he in the city?..._

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2

Reborn Wolves

-Chapter Two-

Okami gave a small yawn as the sun began to rise. She sat upwards and looked around. As she looked at Tsume, she knew if she were in human form, she would blush._ Gah..._ Soon, they all began to stir. Hige was the first to speak after a moment of silence, "Aw man, I'm hungry."

Blue gave him an odd look, "didn't you eat _two_ rabbits last night?"

Hige gave a weak laugh, and rubbed the back of his head, "yeah but still..."

Toboe looked at him, "Jeeze, you're _always_ hungry."

"Hey! We caught extra meals, so I didn't want them to go to waste!" Hige exclaimed.

"Don't you mean you caught the extra rabbits?" Toboe grumbled.

Kiba stood up, "let's keep moving. Okami, where did you say the ship was heading?"

Okami pointed to a distant mountain, "it went somewhere that way."

"Then let's go," he began walking off in the direction she pointed.

Hige blinked, "aren't we gonna have breakfast?"

He was never answered, so he stood up and began to follow the white wolf, as did the others.

Hikari yawned and looked up from where she lay. Eiyū, the other wolf, was awake and watching her._ Okay, so he wasn't in the city... That I know. Where have I seen him before?_ She frowned and walked over to the bars of her cage. Pricking her ears, she turned her head as she heard footsteps. Then she realized they were heading away._ Hmm..._

After a moments silence, a scent filled her nose. Her eyes widened as she recognized the scent of the flower maiden, Cheza. She then began remembering her past life._ How... We died... _She gave a small growl as she remembered the Noble, Darcia._ He's the one keeping me here... How come I never remembered my past life up until now? And where's Cheza?_

Eiyū came up to his bars, "do you even remember me?"

Hikari glanced at him._ Eh? We've met before?_ "What are you talking about?"

He gave a grunt, and stepped back, "so you don't..."

She blinked, "who are you?"

He looked up at her, and for a moment, turned into his human form. In that form, he was a boy around her age, with brown short messy hair, as well as green eyes. He wore a white jacket, although it was all dirty now, and scratched up jeans. He also had tennis shoes, "Try thinking about when you were a pup. Maybe then you'll remember."

Hikari frowned and tried to think. All she could remember was being in a small den alone, with her sister. She then closed her eyes, trying to picture herself a bit younger. Soon, a small memory came to her. She was laying next to her mother's belly, side by side with her sister, Okami, and another pup. Her mother looked down upon them, "my little pups..."

Her eyes then shot open. _A third pup... like Okami, but darker... Does that mean..._ She looked at the other wolf, and he nodded.

The six wolves continued through the snow. They neared the mountain by the time the sun was in the middle of the sky. Hige began to groan, "can't we rest somewhere..."

"Can't you stop whining?" Okami huffed.

He looked at her and frowned, but said nothing. Kiba turned his head to look at them all, and then turned back ahead. Okami almost jumped as she felt a pelt beside her as she walked. She turned her head to see Tsume walking beside her. He just exchanged a glance with her before moving on ahead.

Okami shook her head and looked up ahead at the mountain. _We have such a long way to go._

After a few hours, the wolves reached the mountain, and were going through a passageway in the middle of it. _I guess it's two mountains... Since it's basically divided by this path._ As they walked through the passage, Okami raised her head up, trying to see the sky from where she was. The sides of the mountain stretched high up, until Okami could just see a sliver of the sky._ The sun's setting._

Toboe looked at her, "hey, come on! Don't just stand there, or you're gonna be left behind!"

She blinked as she realized she stopped, and ran up to catch up to the others.

After a half hour, they finally reached the end of the passage, and were now entering a forest. Blue began walking beside her, and Okami gave a small smile. The other wolf had her hands in her pockets, "Do you have feelings for Tsume?"

Okami blushed and looked down, "well, I guess..."

Blue closed her eyes and gave a small laugh, "you don't have to be embarrassed, hey, I like Hige, and I'm not scared to say it aloud."

Okami raised a brow and looked at her, "yeah, I can see that. Hey, in our previous lives, you seemed to know Hikari well. How is it that you met her?"

Blue looked up for a moment, "well, it was a little after I escaped from Paps. We ran into each other when I was trying to find a job."

Okami blinked, "a job? Why would you want something like that? Those are for them humans, not us wolves."

Blue closed her eyes, "well, I didn't know what to do at the time. Soon after we met, she tried to help me. Well, it didn't work, and that's pretty much how we ran into you guys."

Okami nodded, "ah."

Blue gave a smile, and walked up to Hige. Okami returned her smile, and looked at Tsume, who was looking ahead.

Hikari looked at the other wolf in disbelief. _How..._ She blinked and raised her head. _Someone's coming._ She backed up to the wall, and watched as the Noble walked by. She noticed a small item in his hand, but couldn't get a good look at it. She flattened her ears against her head, and stood as still as she could. The noble never stopped, and continued through the room, and into another.

Hikari gave a low growl and looked down._ What was that he was holding?... It smelled like some sort of poison... But not quite._ She raised her head and glanced back at Eiyū. He gave a small wag of his tail and put his heads on his paws. Suddenly, a voice began to speak to her "_Hikari, you have to find your sister... This one is here in the castle as well._"

She blinked._ Castle? I thought we were in an airship... _Hikari looked at the cage bars._ Wait, that's... Cheza talking to me!_ She tilted her head as she wondered how the flower maiden could speak to her.

A moment passed, and a sad song came into earshot. For an odd reason, Hikari felt as though someone close had died, and she saddened. Growling, she began biting at the bars. Hikari recognized the soft voice of the flower maiden. _Cheza needs help..._ Shutting her eyes, she began crunching with all the strength in her jaws onto the bars.

She cracked open one eye and noticed Eiyū was doing the same._ We're coming, Cheza, don't worry._

The moon began to rise, and the wolves made camp in a clearing in the forest. Okami stood up from where she sat, "I'm going to go see if I can't find any prey around," and then walked deeper into the woods before anyone could respond.

Soon hearing small paw steps, Okami came to a halt. She crouched down, and looked around. She quietly sniffed the air._ Mmm, rabbit._ Licking her jaws, she pinpointed the creature. Slowly creeping up on it, Okami lowered her head. As she came into reach, she jumped and landed on the rabbit. She crunched it's neck, killing it._ Well, that's one meal for one wolf, time to find some more._

She grabbed the rabbit in her mouth, and began walked around, quietly. As she heard a twig snap, she stopped. Raising an ear, she turned her head to some bushes behind her._ What was that.._ She put her meal on the ground, and tried sniffing the air._ Dogs!_ Quickly grabbing the rabbit, Okami began to run.

Soon hearing the barks of the canines, she tried to quicken her pace. She turned her head to see how far behind they were, and tripped over a branch, dropping the rabbit in the process._ Dagnamit!_ She gave a low growl at her stupidity, and stumbled to her paws, only to be knocked down by a dog. She looked at it, and snarled, trying to push it off. She managed to get her jaws around it's leg, and crunched on it. The dog gave a yelp of both surprise and pain, and jumped back. Another dog came into view, growling.

Okami bared her fangs, and jumped at the second one. She snapped her fangs at it, and managed to nip it's ear. As she went to slash at it with her claws, the first slammed her into a tree. She blinked away the small haze, and snarled. The other dog grabbed her leg and started shaking it's head. Okami yelped, and bit into it's neck. The dog tried to pull back, but Okami kept a firm grip. She sank her fangs deeper, and realized they went through leather._ This isn't a wild dog!_

In her moment of thought, the first dog jumped at her, shoving her off the other. As Okami went to stand up again, the dog slammed her head onto a rock._ Crap..._ She felt blood beginning to spread down the side of her face, and tried to see where the dogs went._ Where the heck did they go?_ She tried to stand up, and shook her head.

She noticed that they had ran off with the rabbit she caught. _Stupid mutts! They fought for that piece of meat like it was the last food on this planet!_ She gave a low growl, shaking her head once more. She walked through the forest, and all she remembered was heading back to the clearing, only to find that blackness engulfed her.

. . .

Tsume raised his head as he heard paw steps, as did the others. He sniffed the air, and recognized Okami's scent, but something was a little bit off. Standing up, he watched as the she wolf came into the clearing, slowly. "You alright?" he huffed.

"Something's coming," Okami muttered.

Raising a brow, Tsume went to step towards her, only to stop when he noticed the blood on the side of her head, "what happened?"

"Something's coming," she repeated.

Toboe gave a whine, "Okami, what's the matter with you? What do you mean something's coming? And where did you get that small scar on your head?"

Okami stopped in the clearing, and repeated what she said, "something's coming."

Hige blinked, "are you trying to prank us or something? 'Cause it's not funny."

After a pause, Okami fell to the ground, and Tsume rushed over to her. He gave a slight sigh of relief as he noticed the small rise and fall of her breathing. He tried shoving her shoulder, "Okami, what's wrong-" he stopped as he heard a rifle being loaded.

Tsume turned his head as he saw men racing into the clearing. Kiba was quick to launch at the first to enter, and snapped his neck. Toboe backed away as one tried to grab him, and Hige knocked him to the ground, biting his throat. Tsume gave a snarl and jumped at another, also crunching on his neck. Blue helped Hige, and killed one of them.

After a quick moment, the men lay dead all over, not even one had the chance to raise their weapons. "What was all that about?" Toboe came from behind a tree.

"I don't know, but we shouldn't stay here much longer," Kiba gave a small growl.

Tsume frowned, "well, Okami's unconscious, how are we supposed to travel?"

Hige held back laughter, "_you_ can carry _her_."

He gave a slight huff, and glared at him. He went over to Okami, and put her on his back._ I hope she doesn't wake up until we find a safer place to rest._ He thought to himself. Kiba gave a slight nod, and before running off, added, "let's go."

To be continued...

**A/N: Well, sorry it took so long to make this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, and tell me what you think about it!**


End file.
